BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2020 film)/Transcript
Here is a transcript for the upcoming film, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Part 1: KILL HER! (In the memory of Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018), The Creator of the show SpongeBob SquarePants and the company Paramount Feature Animation/Paramount Animation a dreamer and a worker) (The movie starts with the opening logos.) * (The brand-new Paramount logo appears) * (Warner Bros. Pictures logo appears) * (V''illage Roadshow Pictures logo appears)'' * (Jerry Bruckheimer Films'' logo appears)'' * (Platinum Dunes logo appears) * (di Bonaventura Pictures'' logo appears)'' * (The Bloo Films'' logo appears)'' (The film opens with a slow fade-in to a nighttime view of a coastal jungle in Toonvile. It is raining very heavily, and the downpour is interspersed with strong gusts of wind. The sky is cocooned in large clouds, and the sea is cloaked in thick fog with an army staying stationary at the entrance of the jungle. the Camera zooms to Bob, Larry, Wilt, Edwardo, and Coco armed with shotguns. we see construction walls, that reads "NEW HOME FOR FORGOTTEN IMAGINARY FRIENDS IN CONSTRUCTION". A crane brings forth a large metal container, which drives forward. An impressive-looking paddock enters viewed. People are shouting orders as the metal container comes forward. ] Wilt: Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear! Keep it clear! [ Caption reads: '''Toonvile', 120 Miles West of Los Angeles]'' [ POV of a strange creature purring and studies outside the cage ] (Meanwhile, a shadowy, creepy figure from the distance with sharp claws is slowly approaching the premises.) Bob: I guess she's here... Larry: Okay, pushing team move in there. [ Edwardo shouting orders in Spanish, loading team approaches the cage] Bob: I want tasers on full charge! [ Loading team grab the cage, a terrifying shriek scares them away, the cage shakes for a bit] Demented Chaos: Aha, I don't care. You're just a bunch of superior pure-blooded weird old maggots. Now, where are the dangerous friends, fat ass? Coco: '''Coco-cococo, chirp-chirp! (Shut up, you robotic bitch!) '''Bob: Step back in. And push! Larry: 'At your command! ''[ Workers, ''SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Wilt, Edwardo, push the cage into the paddock entrance, until an electronic beep buzzes. ]'' '''Bob: We're locked. Loading team, step away. Gatekeepers. [ SwaySway, Buhdeuce climb on top of the cage, the creature looks up and snarls ] Bob: SwaySway, Buhdeuce, raise the gate! SwaySway: ok! (as SwaySway and Buhdeuce begin to raise the gate ''Demented Chaos violently pulls SwaySway and Buhdeuce away from their position by ''raming the back of the cage, shoving the metal container backward and knocking SwaySway and Buhdeuce to the ground ''and pulls them into the cage Wilt ''grabs hold of them, but his significantly stretched-out arms quickly lets go of them, only for Demented to grab hold of them and hammer them into the cage. Demented Chaos ''then starts stabbing their stomachs with her claws, where blood streams down to their legs, and they begin puking up wild gushes of blood.) Buhdeuce (gargling): WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING TO ME? '''Demented Chaos: '''Well, this is what you wanted. '''Bob:' Block the opening! Don't let her get out! Edwardo: Help them. Robert Muldoon: Work her back! [ The workers begin tasering the creature, which catches Muldoon in the eye. ] '' Bob':' KILL HER!, KILLL HERER! ''[ SwaySway and Buhdeuce's heads crumble, and they then die, and Demented pulls them through Wilt's grip. Gunshots are heard as the creature's shadow dissolves and Chaos breathes in and out''.]'' Demented Chaos: I better run. (Bob and Larry both looked shocked, their eyes opened wider than possible ''as rapid footsteps are heard sprouting from the ground and the scene cuts to black.) (The opening credits begin. After that, an epic sequence of the logo being formed cues. Cut to black after.) Text: Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures presents... Text: A The Bloo Film Production Text: In Association with Tim Burton and Michael Bay (Shows the film title: BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in 4 seconds) Part 2: Present Day/Meet Mac/Mark Tells Mac Flashback's about Foster's '''Mac and Terrence's mother: '''Mac wake-up happy birthday Mac: thanks Mom '''Mac and Terrence's mother: '''meanwhile about that i have a present to you! On the birthday table... Go get the present my son! (''Mac go to the birthday table go get the present opens and see Bloo the new imaginary friend of Mac) Bloo: hi Mac! Can you see me? I'm here to presenting the new foster to you is called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! Did you come with me! Mac: cool thank you Bloo you're my best imaginary friend in all-time i told to my dad to go to your foster home and tells the flashback story (Mac climbs a ladder and sees Mark) Mac: hi dad, i'm going to tell you something was it's the first flashback of Foster's home for Imaginary Friends Mark: okay, just one flashback. You meet Bloo after to come in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and meanwhile in the construction you meet Eduardo,Wilt,Coco,Spongebob,Patrick,Squidward,Sandy Cheeks,Mr. Krabs,Bob,Larry,Frankie Foster,Madame Foster,Robert Muldoon,The Simpsons and many more cartoon characters if demented chaos about to take over the world you'll die so, good job in the foster home and watch out for demented chaos. Mac: okay, i'm going to be carefully! C'mon Bloo Part 3: Demented Chaos Reunited the Villains Part TBA: Welcome to Foster's TBA. Part TBA: Spongebob goes to work/The Uganda Knuckles Invasion TBA. Part TBA: Next Door/Dr. Wakeman Berates Jenny TBA. Category:Transcripts